


The Posy of a Ring

by Crowgirl



Series: Welcoming Silences [30]
Category: Foyle's War
Genre: Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Double Drabble, Established Relationship, M/M, Non-Chronological, Not Beta Read, Post-World War II, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-09 08:48:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5533391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crowgirl/pseuds/Crowgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the prompt: gifts/gift-giving.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Posy of a Ring

‘I didn’t see any reason I couldn’t get you one.’ Paul bites his lips together to keep more words from spilling into the silence.

‘I see.’ Foyle weighs the narrow silver band thoughtfully, studying it as if he would be quizzed on detail.

Oh, he was wrong. He was _all_ wrong and Foyle is just considering the kindest possible way to tell him. And he’d been so _sure_ he’d even found the same jeweller -- studs and cufflinks of the same design as his own treasured pair were in the window and it couldn’t be _that_ popular a pattern.

Foyle slips the ring onto the third finger of his left hand and regards it. ‘You know I can’t wear this.’

‘No, I -- of course --’ What could he say?

Foyle slides it off, closes his fingers over it briefly, then slips it into his waistcoat pocket. ‘I’ll need a chain.’

‘A -- chain?’ 

‘To put it on.’ Foyle looks at him and Paul can see a brush of color in his cheeks and, before he blinks and clears his throat, a brighter shine in his eyes than is usual. ‘No-one else is going to see what I have under my shirt, after all.’

**Author's Note:**

> There's more to this one, I think. Also: _Hamlet_ in case you were wondering.


End file.
